


Wounded

by TobiasHawk1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: A mission goes wrong for Blake and Adam, but they can't seem to keep their hands off each other even under the threat of capture. Short drabble I hope y'all will enjoy.





	Wounded

This was written in 13 minutes for that cute anon and [the-stray-liger](http://tmblr.co/m1_z4M-mqqa72gOe3qOoaVQ), here’s your fucking trash ship

* * *

 

They were young and reckless and had bitten off dar more than they could chew. They’d run through the neighboring forest as fast as they could, despite not having heard their pursuers for nearly three miles. They could  _feel_  the soldiers closing in, slowly losing ground but relentless in their pursuit, Adam was forced to a stop, skidding to a halt in the dense underbrush and took off his mask to get a better look at his partner. Blake was a few dozen feet behind him, fortunately less bloody than he was.

“Adam? We’ve gotta keep going,” she urged. She tugged on his arm, wanting to pull him back into a run but the bull Faunus shook his head, leaning against the nearest tree. He was winded, the loss of blood cascading from a slash below his ribs and the pain of the gash made running like this agonizing. He struggled to catch his breath, knowing the stray kitten would refuse to leave him behind and risk her own capture.

“Damn... looks worse than I thought,” he growled through grit teeth. Blake sighed softly and reached into her pocket. They’d split the first-aid equipment between themselves for easy carrying, but the thin needle and thread were both tucked away. She pricked herself on the sharp metal as she pulled it from her pocket, bringing a drop of blood to her skin before her Aura sealed the tiny wound.

“Hold still,” she hissed, removing his jacket and leaving it on the ground. It’d only weigh him down in his state. She tore off his undershirt and ripped it into smaller pieces , using it to soak up as much of the blood as it could.

“I didn’t realize they’d upgrade their security so quickly. My fault-”

Blake’s amber eyes burned up into his own. She glared at him, daring him to say another word as she thread the thin medical wire through the needle.

“Got it,” he growled softly, leaning his head back against the bark of the tree. His thin horns dug into the soft wood, but he didn’t care much about it. He felt her press the needle against his skin and he took a deep breath as her skilled fingers stitched the torn skin back together. He tried his hardest to think of something-  _anything_ \- besides the sting of the wound or the pinch of the needle. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt soft lips against his bruised neck. Blake sucked softly at the marred skin, her rough tongue brushing at the muscles just beneath.

Blake’s kisses were fire threatening to consume him, he balled up his fists as he tried to steady himself against them. She purred softly, half-lidded eyes staring up into his. She didn’t need to see what she was doing to follow the deep gash in his side and stitch it together. Up, over, through, down, her fingers were all too familiar with the motions. Her ears all too familiar with the loud grunts and sighs that came from her partner, but these weren’t of pain, but of pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands grabbing her butt and fingertips digging in to the soft flesh. She sighed softly, letting him get away with the small transgression for now. He was hurt, and she was his nurse. The kisses slowed but grew deeper, she sucked at his throat and he moaned softly into the cool night air.

She pulled the needle one final time, sealing the wound as best she could under the circumstances. She ran her fingertips across the stitching, making sure it would hold until they made it back to White Fang territory.

“I should get hurt more often,” he mumbled softly, standing up straight and testing himself.

“I might not be there to help you next time,” Blake’s smirk betrayed the hollow threat. Adam reached down, placing his finger beneath her chin and tilted her face up. He pressed his lips against hers, probably the only action he know how to do delicately. Blake kissed back, eyes closed as she leaned up to the balls of her feet, sighing softly into his mouth. She tasted rust and warmth, and decided she’d have to force him to a proper hospital once they got back.

“ _Freeze!”_

The sound of guns being drawn tore them from their intimacy.

“You’ll always be here,” he said softly.

A hail of bullets peppered the area they’d been standing in, but they were long gone, disappeared into the darkness of the forest, a mask and bloodied jacket the only evidence they’d been there at all.


End file.
